<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Heart’s Home is You by FromTheBoundlessSea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666755">My Heart’s Home is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea'>FromTheBoundlessSea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daughter of Thief and Guard [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Durins, Bilbo Baggins Feels, Childhood Memories, Children, Durin Family, Durin Family Feels, Dwarf &amp; Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture &amp; Customs, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwarven Politics, F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Female Nori (Tolkien), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fíli Feels, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture &amp; Customs, Kid Fic, Kíli Feels, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bilbo Baggins, Post-Hobbit, Protective Fíli, Protective Kíli, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, resolved emotional tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been six years since Ro left Erebor for the Shire, but it’s time for her to come home. <br/>Secrets will be revealed and political powers come to rise. The final stage has been set.</p><p>The final entry of the Daughter of Thief and Guard series BEGINS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Fíli &amp; Kíli, Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Fíli, Bilbo Baggins/Kíli (past), Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daughter of Thief and Guard [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a little longer than five years, but he had finally finished the home he had set up for Ro. It was as close to her home in the Shire that he could remember. He’d referenced some of Ori’s sketches and what information Nori or Dwalin would give him based on their frequent travels to the Shire and Ro, who had situated herself in Bag End with her hobbit friends. </p><p>The entrance to the suite was different from the others in the royal wing of the mountain. With some help from workers, which mainly included Bifur and Bofur, a round doorway had been carved with a solid oak door to fit it, painted green with a brass knob at its center. Although they entryway was wider than the real Bag End, it had the same feel. There was a weapons rack as well as a place for shoes as coats. He’d paneled the walls to make it easier for hanging decorations. He had left the walls rather empty, not wanting to presume what she might bring with her if she chose to return to the Shire. </p><p>Fíli has to carve more into the mountain to make room for a few more bedrooms and a couple bathrooms as well as a private cellar and pantry. The kitchen was not where it was originally in Bag End, however, he didn’t want to mess with the piping of the private kitchen originally provided in the room and opened it to the dining room. </p><p>Because they were inside a mountain, there couldn’t be many real windows, however, Fíli had them fitted into walls of a few of the rooms, only, instead of a view of the outside or of a stone wall, Fíli had a painter create views of the Shire and Ered Luin and had them as the backdrop to the windows. </p><p>The dining room also had an extra door that led to a small balcony, which housed a garden and a stone bench like the one they had sat on together before the quest. It looked out to the lake and the forest. It was a beautiful view and Fíli hoped that Ro would like it. </p><p>This was a home, a home made for her especially. It was hers and would always be hers, even if she didn’t want to renew their relationship, even if she wished to return to being only friends, this place was hers. She had not sent lengthy replies to his many letters, but he didn’t take it too much to heart. They had all hurt her in one way or another. He just hoped he could prove that he didn’t want to hurt her ever again. </p><p>However, if Fíli was able to make a home for her, and that’s all that was allowed, then it would be enough. </p><p>—</p><p>He shared a meal with the Company and their families in Thorin’s chambers the night before he was set to leave for the Shire. Although his mother didn’t like it, Fíli felt that this was a journey he should make on his own. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s fine for you to do this on your own?” Kíli asked. “I mean, that’s a long way to travel alone?”</p><p>“If it’s for Ro, it’s not too long,” Fíli replied. “I need to go after her. I hate that it’s taken almost six years, but I need to do this.”</p><p>He wasn’t Durin. The father of dwarves could have easily left his mountain in search of Völva, but he didn’t. Fíli would not be passive as Durin had been. He would find Ro himself and brig her home, if that is what she wished. </p><p>Fíli glanced at Kíli. “Are you offering to come with me?”</p><p>His brother looked away. Kíli never answered the question of if he was in love with Ro. The initial question had been asked before their deaths, but it lingered still and continued to go unanswered. In truth, Fíli wasn’t sure how to ask such a question again without causing his own doubts to swirl in his mind. </p><p>But he was always able to push such thoughts away. If, in the end, Ro told him she wished to be with Kíli, then he would step aside and let her do as she wished. He loved her too much to withhold her from happiness. </p><p>“Do you have everything you need?” his mother asked from Fíli’s other side. </p><p>“Yeah, just need a good night’s rest and then I’ll be ready to go.”</p><p>His mother gave a breathy laugh. “If you were Thorin, I might be concerned, but you always had a decent sense of direction, especially where Ro was concerned.”</p><p>“My sense of direction is not <em> that </em>bad,” Uncle Thorin said, glaring at his sister over the rims of his spectacles. He’d begun wearing them more often now that he wasn’t so focused on his craft as much as he was focused on ruling. </p><p>The Company laughed. </p><p>“Do you know what you’ll say to her when you see her?” Ori asked. </p><p>“Please,” Bofur said. “The lad probably has this whole speech prepared, but the second he sees her, it will leave his mind and all he’ll manage is her name.”</p><p>Fíli’s mother chuckled. “Too much like his father in that regard.”</p><p>“Amad~”</p><p>She pressed a kiss to his cheek. </p><p>After a while, he bid the Company Goodnight and returned to his rooms, waiting for sleep to claim him. </p><p>—</p><p>He feared enough, the night before he left for the Shire, that Bofur would be correct and that every word he planned for Ro would be cast from his mind the moment he saw her again. So, he had written a letter for her. It was similar to a letter he had written and burned many years ago, even so, the words were etched upon his memory, or, at least, the feelings behind them were. </p><p>
  <em> Ro, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I write this in fear that seeing you again after all this time will cause all words to flee from my mind and be replaced with your image. You have pierced my soul, it has been yours for much longer than I can ever know. I am in half agony, half hope that such feelings on your side have gone unchanged. Tell me that I’m not too late, that any feelings you might have for me, that what we shared, are not gone forever.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have broken so many promises to you and even left you to witness my death when you were unable to heal me. Although I am a prince and a future king, I am unworthy of you. I am unworthy, but wish with all my heart that I were and strive to be such every day.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Although we are both past our majority, our difference in age has always worried me. I am fifteen years older than yourself and I worry that one day I might leave you again in heartbreak, but I cannot imagine that a life spent away from you would save such an inevitable fate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you, Ro.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have since I was a boy, I believe. I have since the moment you first left my side and you first went back to the Shire. I have loved you since you jumped onto my shoulders and directed my movements with my braids. I have loved you since you pulled me into the alleyway and pulled me against you. I have loved you since I poured my heart into your dagger. I have loved you since I pressed your knuckles to my lips and pressed my brow to yours. I have loved you since you welcomed us in the Shire. I have loved you since we danced around the Party Tree. I have loved you since you saved us from trolls. I have loved you since I lost you to the goblin mountain. I have loved you since you saved my uncle from Azog. I have loved you since Mirkwood. I have loved you since Laketown. I have loved you since we took back the mountain. I have loved you with even my dying breath.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For all these years I have loved you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My love has not faltered, but if your feelings have changed since our parting in Dale, one word from you and I shall remain silent upon the subject forever.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But, if there is a chance that you return my feelings, I will endeavor to become a dwarf worthy of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With all the devotion you deserve, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fíli </em>
</p><p>He was ready for a rejection, if she had moved on since he had last seen her, since she had last written him. He was ready, but, at the very least, she would know his feelings for her were true, that all that he had spoken to her of in Erebor had been the truth. </p><p>He would love Ro regardless and respect whatever decision she would make. If he loved her less, perhaps he might press her to return his affections, but he loved her too much to let his love bind her to him when she deserved to be free. </p><p>—</p><p>The Shire was just as peaceful as he remembered it to be. The warmth of the sun filled him with a little more courage as he made his way down the road to Bag End. He had brought a few gifts for Ro and for her friends Lobelia and Caspian, as well as their three children. He needed to make a good impression. Though Nori and Dwalin seemed to like him, for some reason, Ro’s hobbit family frightened him just a tad more. </p><p>He could see Bag End as he came about the corner and was surprised to see a red haired girl, who couldn’t be older than six standing on the fence, reaching up for a ribbon that was stuck in a low hanging tree branch. </p><p>Fíli’s stomach churned and he ran as he saw her begin to lose her balance. </p><p>“Kalin!” A scream came from the smial as Fíli dropped his pack and ran to catch the child, cushioning her fall as he landed jarring lay on his back. </p><p>Fíli gave a sigh of relief as he sat up, still holding the girl to make sure she was alright. She had grabbed hold of her ribbon and that seemed to be the only thing the girl cared about. </p><p>At least she wasn’t frightened. </p><p>“Fíli?”</p><p>He looked up and there she was. </p><p>Ro was standing at the fence, her face pale and her cheeks rosy. Her red hair was free of all but a few braids. It felt as though she had not changed at all. </p><p>“Ro—”</p><p>“Mama!” the little girl shrieked in his arms. Fíli turned to look at the little girl as her attention was firmly on Ro, her arms up and her hands reaching for Ro. “Mama, wanna be up!”</p><p>Fíli returned his gaze to Ro. She kept her gaze on the little girl he was holding, a blush coming upon her cheeks. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, Fíli won the poll, but I hope that doesn’t stop people from reading and I hope you enjoy how this series resolves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything has come into focus once Kalin had been born. Ro no longer focused her time and energy on the what ifs of her life, of Fíli and Kíli, and focused completely and utterly on her daughter. </p><p>She thanked Mahal and Yavanna every day that her little girl took after her, even if she did have some more dwarven features, like her small feet and rounded ears. Kalin was her daughter and she was perfect. While she might be utterly biased, her parents, who came to visit about once a year, thought the same. </p><p>Lobelia and Caspian had been a great help and comfort during her pregnancy, but also in helping raise Kalin. Lobelia was a loving, but firm aunt and Uncle Caspian was the man that Kalin would run to when injured. They were a part of the little family Ro had created for herself within the Shire. </p><p>Her friends’ children referred to her as “Auntie Ro” and she couldn’t have it any other way. Rosie was fifteen now, and was attempting to be tween, although she had a few more years to go before that. Darian, the precious boy, was rarely separated from Kalin, the two acting like twins half the time. Poppy was a little firecracker and put everyone a little on edge when she was too quiet. And Marigold was a precious little thing that had cheeks that seemingly begged for kisses. </p><p>Lobelia had attempted, a few times in the past six years to get Ro dating again, not wanting her friend to be heartbroken forever, even Caspian joined in, but Ro found she could not do it. </p><p>She loved Fíli, she always had, even when her heart had longed for Kíli once as well, she’s always felt so very safe and loved with Fíli. </p><p>She received quite a few letters from him throughout the years but she had only opened a few of them, unable to get herself to open them all. If she did, she would write back. If she did, she would return to him immediately, but Kalin has been too young to travel. Kalin was not Fíli’s and she could not ask him to raise his brother’s child, not when Ro was unsure of how she might tell Kíli at all. </p><p>Her parents, during their visits, would reprise her of what was going on in Erebor. The spoke mainly of the Company, never dwelling too much on the princes, but her mum would always say neither of the boys were courting anyone, making more of an emphasis of Fíli. Then, her Da would say Fíli was working on something but they never said what it was. </p><p>Either way, Ro was unsure of what she might do if she met Fíli again. She wanted him to come for her, do what Durin or even Dvarin never did for Völva, but she did not expect much. Ro came with too much baggage. She came with a child that was not his. No matter how treasured children were within the dwarrow community, Fíli was a prince. Raising a child that was not his own and would not be his heir would be frowned upon. </p><p>Even so, occasionally, Ro would awaken to the ghost of his arms around her and she would allow herself a moment to cry before beginning her day. </p><p>—</p><p>It took Ro a moment before she was able to regain her composure and walk around to the gate to pick her daughter up from Fíli’s arms. She focused on Kalin, stroking the girl’s hair as she babbled about the ribbon Caspian had given her on his birthday. </p><p>Although she did not focus on him, from her periphery, she could see Fíli stand up and retrieve his pack. </p><p>“Ro.”</p><p>She closed her eyes. He said her name with such gentle longing, as though no time had passed, as though she were not obviously holding another dwarf’s child. </p><p>“I’ll make some tea,” Ro whispered softly, nodding her head for him to follow her back into Bag End. He followed her inside the smial and Ro took her daughter into the sitting room and passed her to Rosie. “Could you read her a story sweetie?”</p><p>“Yep,” the young girl said, pulling Kalin into her lap and reading over the storybook to her cousin. </p><p>Ro made her way to the kitchen and Fíli followed her. “Please sit, I’ll get the tea.”</p><p>“Ro—”</p><p>“Fíli, please.”</p><p>A hand that had been reaching for her closed into a gentle fist and he did as he was asked. Ro walked a little more quickly than necessary into the kitchen and put on a kettle. </p><p>He was just as handsome as she remembered. The strong jaw, perfect blue eyes and a beard that made Ro squirm ever so slightly. She was happy that Kalin had been in her arms and that the children were in Bag End in various places. If not, she would have climbed Fíli like a tree, the thought making Ro blush. She was putting in a kettle to let off a <em> lot </em>of steam. </p><p>Once the tea was finished, she brought it out to Fíli and gave him a cup and then herself on. The two were quiet for a moment. Ro kept her eyes on her teacup. However, she could feel Fíli’s gaze on her. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Fíli?” she asked quietly. </p><p>“I’m here to bring you home,” he answered gently. </p><p>“Fíli—”</p><p>“The mountain is your home, Ro. I’m not even asking you to come back to be with me, I’m asking you to come back to be with your family. The Company misses you.”</p><p>She looked at him then. “Just the Company?”</p><p>He reached over and took her hand in his squeezing it gently. Fíli brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I missed you too.”</p><p>Ro’s heart tightened in her chest. “Fíli, I’m a mother, I can’t just—”</p><p>“What in Yavanna’s green garden is <em> he </em> doing here?”</p><p>Ro took her hand out of Fíli’s at the sound of Caspian’s voice. Both of her friends were standing at the dining room entryway, clearly glaring daggers at Fíli. The dwarven prince stood to give his greetings when Caspian stepped forward with a thunderous look. However, his speed was no match for Lobelia’s umbrella and the hobbit woman cracked it over Fíli’s head. </p><p>—</p><p>While his wife was barating Fíli, Caspian urged Ro to take the children to the Gamgee’s so that they would not have to hear their mother’s shouting. </p><p>Ro gathered Poppy and Marigold into her arms and had Rosie gold Darian and Kalin’s hands as she took them to the Gaffer’s home. They were plenty pleased to see the children, and little Samwise was enthralled, as always, to see Rosie. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Bell asked once Ro ticked Marigold and Poppy into a little got to nap in. </p><p>“I…” Ro paused. “Yes, it’s just… a certain dwarf came to visit unexpectedly.”</p><p>Bell’s eyes widened. “Kalin’s—”</p><p>Ro shook her head. “The other one.”</p><p>“The one you…”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Bell pat Ro’s back encouragingly. “I can’t say it will be okay, but I’m sure it will be alright. I’m guessing Lobelia is giving him a piece of her mind?”</p><p>“Caspian was going to, but now I think he feels a bit more sympathy for him because of the tongue lashing Lobelia is giving him.”</p><p>Bell chuckled. “Well, go save your dwarf before we have an interracial incident on our hands.”</p><p>Ro huffed out a laugh and nodded. “One of us will come for the children later.”</p><p>“Of course,” Bell nodded. “Oh, and Ro?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“If you need me to take the children for the night, I can.”</p><p>Ro blushed. “Bell!”</p><p>Her friend laughed and Ro bid her farewells and made her way back to Bag End. Once she reached the smial, she heard no more shouting. </p><p>—</p><p>After they settled Fíli in a guest room, Ro couldn’t help but notice that Lobelia had put him in the one furthest from Ro’s own room, things began to settle and the children were eventually able to be brought back home for the evening. </p><p>Ro and Fíli didn’t get to speak for the remainder of the evening, too busy taking care of the children and Fíli too busy answering any and all of the children’s questions about dwarrow, even a few that Ro knew he wasn’t supposed to technically answer due to the secrecy of it. </p><p>So, she wound up going to bed without talking to Fíli at all. This, of course, meant that she couldn’t properly fall asleep. Wrapping a robe around her body and went out to the back gardens to smoke. She didn’t do it often; but sometimes a bit of Old Toby helped her relax a bit before she was able to sleep. </p><p>“May I join you?”</p><p>Ro turned to look at Fíli, who was in his night clothes, and nodded. She scooted over on the bench to allow him room to sit. </p><p>The two were quiet for a few moments. </p><p>“Ro, why didn’t you answer my letters?”</p><p>“Is that the question you really want to ask me?” </p><p>“No, but I feel like it’s the question you’ll answer.”</p><p>Ro took a deep breath and sighed. “I would have dropped everything to go back to you, but I needed to think about Kalin. She’s been too young to travel until recently.”</p><p>“She’s a cute kid,” Fíli said. “She reminds me of you when we first met.”</p><p>“You can remember that?”</p><p>“Hard not to, you were the smallest pebble I had ever seen.”</p><p>Ro chuckled. “Kalin was about the same size as a hobbit babe, save for the smaller feet and a little less hair.”</p><p>“She takes after you, mostly.”</p><p>Ro hummed in agreement. </p><p>“Ro, were you pregnant on the quest?”</p><p>“For the later bit, yeah.”</p><p>“You went to face Smaug—”</p><p>“In my defense, I was unaware that I was pregnant until after I was able to bring you three back. Thranduil told me.”</p><p>“Thranduil knows?!”</p><p>“My parents did after, obviously, but yeah, the elf king knows. He <em> was </em>the one to look after me when I fainted.”</p><p>“Is that why you couldn’t stay?”</p><p>“In part.” She didn’t look at him, she refused to look at him. </p><p>“Ro, is Kalin’s father Kíli?”</p><p>“Please don’t ask me that,” she whispered. </p><p>“Ro,” he said gently. “Look at me, please.” When she did not, he put a hand to her cheek and turned her face to his and pressed his forehead against hers. “I will love you regardless, Ro. I came here to bring you home, but I also came because you’re my One and I could barely keep myself from you for as long as I already have. My heart is yours, Ro, even if yours is not mine.”</p><p>Ro opened her eyes to his. “It is, Fíli,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “It is.”</p><p>He nuzzled her face, his nose brushing gently against hers. “If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay. I can love her, I <em> will </em> love her, regardless because she’s yours.”</p><p>Ro closed her eyes and let the unnoticed tears slide down her cheeks as Fíli pulled away and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently to his warmth. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here are the ages of the Evergreen children and Kalin:<br/>Rosie – 15 (looks about 7)<br/>Darian – 7 (looks about 3)<br/>Kalin – 6 (looks 3)<br/>Poppy – 4 (looks 2)<br/>Marigold – 2 (looks 1)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kíli heard that Ro had left with little fanfare and without even a single goodbye, he had been heartbroken. Then, the guilt had set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could remember everything that he had said and done while under the influence of gold sickness. He could remember his cruel and taunting words and the way she had been in near tears. It twisted his stomach that part of him, under the call of gold, had wanted to hurt her, wanted to break her until she was his and his alone. It hadn’t mattered that she seemed happy with Fíli. It hadn’t mattered that she was his brother’s One. It hadn’t mattered that the two were betrothed. It hadn’t mattered. He had wanted to break her until the only person she could rely upon was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had never been able to apologize for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Fíli was going to try and bring Ro back to Erebor. Kíli has no doubt his brother would succeed. If Fíli could do anything, it was to convince Ro to do things. It was why his brother getting after her after meeting the trolls had hurt her so much, even if Fíli had done it because he had been worried out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro would return to the mountain, no doubt sporting Fíli’s beads and that would be that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would hurt, seeing those beads braided into her hair, but, at the same time, it was something he had been prepared for all throughout the Quest. It had just taken a little longer than expected for it to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli would be able to handle it. He had no idea, truly, if Ro was his One. He loved her. Mahal, he loved her, but part of him had always been able to pull himself back before that sort of connection was truly set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kíli readied for his day, he wondered if he was doomed to be as Dvarin was, lost in a love that could never be and alone for the rest of his life without ever finding someone to share his heart with, even just a tiny bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli met with Tauriel in Dale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It served as a sort of halfway point between Mirkwood and Erebor. Kíli should probably stop calling it Mirkwood as it had been growing greener in the past few years, the spiders became fewer and fewer and even less of a problem. However, the name just stuck and he found himself switching between Greenwood and Mirkwood, with Mirkwood coming out more often than not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two, since forming a friendship, had been designated as dignitaries for their respective homes since most other dwarrow and elves would rather point swords at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good way to put Kíli’s mind off Ro anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things going on your end?” Kíli asked, looking up at the elleth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, as good as they can be. “Many people left as soon as they noticed the darkness entering the Greenwood, but it’s taking more time for everyone to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Legolas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still needs time.” Tauriel shook her head. “Elves remember long and it takes us just as long to forgive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Kíli said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn’t. Legolas had left after the Battle of the Five Armies, not caring to stay by his father’s side. He was off who knew where, leaving Tauriel without her best friend. Although Kíli had a feeling that her feelings were once more than that of friendship, he wasn’t sure what they were now. Legolas was a sore subject for the elleth and Kíli mentioned him as infrequently as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things in Erebor?” Tauriel asked. “More dwarrow are coming. How are preparations for that going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kíli’s turn to sigh. “The mountain has been cleaned out and there’s still some rebuilding that needs to be done, but all the main areas are free of the constant cave-ins from last year. We did have a mine shaft block yesterday, but that’s because we had a few children hide their </span>
  <em>
    <span>buried treasure </span>
  </em>
  <span>there and the mine carts going down got caught on them and created a build up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel chuckled. “I hope their </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> was alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few broken cups, but other than that, it’s fine. I think their ears suffered more damage with their parents pinching them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not miss those days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those days are behind you?” Kíli asked. “Almost everyone in the Company has done it once in the past six years or so.” More Dwalin than anyone, for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an easy friendship between the two of them that Kíli sorely needed. While she didn’t know everything, she knew some things and those things were enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better get going,” Kíli said. “Since Fíli’s gone, I've had to step up in my duties as prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tauriel laughed. “Off you go then. I’ll see you next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Kíli~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks and looked up to the roof of the hall, begging Mahal to take him. Kíli schooled his features into a stiff but practiced smile before turning. “Do you need something, Adrina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dam was just as polished as she had always been. Her hair was done just so and her sideburns braided beautifully. The epitome of dwarven beauty mixed with all the bad traits a dwarf was known for in other races. She had been offered a place in the Company when they were heading off in the Quest. Balin has stupidly suggested it since it would be a good way for the dam to learn advising as well as very necessary communication skills. The dam had, however, politely declined, stating she would be of little use (which would have been very true) and instead stayed behind to help Ered Luin, which mainly meant, if Kíli could guess correctly, kissing up to his amad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him sweetly, although Kíli could sense some of the same falsities that his own smile had. “I was just wondering when Fíli would be back from his diplomatic journey to the Shire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So was that what Thorin was calling it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Kíli replied honestly. “It depends how certain negotiations play out. Hobbits find hospitality to be very important and I know for a fact they hold parties for guests all the time. I just don’t know how long those take. You might want to check with Ori on that. Why? Do you need something?” Kíli silently begged her to say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think it’s very important that Fíli begins thinking about who he will give his beads to. While we are all still rather young, it’s best to get these things moving. After all there are heirs to be thought about as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mahal, this dam was serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you don’t need to worry about that sort of thing, Adrina, especially considering you aren’t my brother’s advisor, or even an advisor at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile froze upon her lips and grew stale. “I am one in training and I am Fíli’s friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Adrina, but I don’t know when my brother is coming back. And, again, you don’t need to worry about betrothments and heirs as they have absolutely nothing to do with you.” He forced a greater smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I must be off now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his back to her, letting his smile fall, and left her glaring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kíli!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned expectantly and opened his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ran into them squealing, offering him a quick hug before pulling away and practically vibrating with excitement. “I got the promotion!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli grinned. “What did I tell you? I knew you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An squealed. “I know, I was just so nervous. The tests and the quizzes. It was all so dizzying I thought I forgot everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously you didn’t. Being Óin’s second is a huge deal. I’m surprised you weren’t named sooner. You were practically in charge when we were off on the Quest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be treated fairly in the evaluation,” she said with a huff, crossing her arms defiantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” Kíli said with a huff. “I just think you like getting evaluated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I do, but even so.” She was beaming, positively radiant. “I feel like almost everything is falling into place and I just needed to share it with someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you not told your grandfather yet?” Kíli asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to get my squealing out first,” she admitted. “I would no doubt blow out what little hearing he has left if I shouted into his ear horn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you almost did mine as well.” He gave her a flourished bow. “Even so, I am honored to be the first to hear the news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An giggled and gave him a flourished curtsy back. The two of them grinned before she shook her head. “When is Ro coming back? I know Fíli is </span>
  <em>
    <span>visiting the Shire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I was wondering about Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An was in the know about Fíli going off to get Ro, especially because she was the one to help Fíli find the right plants and medicines for storage since they all knew Ro would prefer to have things on hand. She also helped design the storage area in the pantry so nothing would go bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take some time, I imagine, since it’s also a way to talk with the Thain about relations with Ered Luin and possibly bringing some hobbits back to Erebor who have gifts in plants and such. While everything is okay plant wise around the mountain, it would be easier to have people who are more in tune with the earth than the elves are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An nodded. “Either way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>shall be the one to organize the welcome back party with Dwalin and Nori. I am the one who knows how to bake better than you or any of the Company besides Bombur can make. Besides, I was never able to get her anything for the past few birthdays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli laughed, holding up his hands. “That’s fine with me. If I tried, people would probably think the dragon had returned with all the burning I’d accidentally do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An giggled. “I better be off to tell my grandfather. I’ll see you later Kíli.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the chapters are going to follow the pattern of Fíli, Ro, Kíli  </p><p>I think it will take two Chapter for them to leave the Shire. Hope you guys liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fíli held Ro in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself more in need of her touch, almost as reassurance that she was there, truly there in the couple days since arriving in the Shire. There had been a lot to wrap his mind around since finding Ro and her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin was adorable. She took after her mother completely in appearance, but Fíli could recognize that nose from anywhere, which also meant his amad and uncle probably would too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had hurt, a little, to find out that Ro had been with Kíli in a way that Fíli hadn’t been with her. However, at the same time, he didn’t feel threatened or worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever happened between Kíli and Ro must have happened around Beorn’s house and things started to fall more quickly into place as he remembered the shift between Ro and his brother after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was the past. All that mattered was the future. It was the same way with his dreams as Durin, he couldn’t and wouldn’t simply live bound by the decisions of Durin. His life was his own and the mistakes he made were his own. He wouldn’t blame a dwarf long dead, despite their connection, for decisions he made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro,” Fíli said cautiously as she and Lobelia worked on lunch. “Do you think we could talk privately in the back garden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lobelia narrowed her eyes at him, intent on protecting her friend, before Ro put her hand on the other hobbit’s arm. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli offered his hand and she took it. Ro kissed the top of Kalin’s head as they passed and went into the garden. He squeezed her hand as they made their way to the stone bench to sit. They spent the early evenings there for the past few days, Fíli telling her about what has been going on in the mountain, anything her parents might not have mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said Kalin wasn’t big enough to travel until recently,” Fíli said, squeezing her hand. “Does that mean you’d be willing to come back now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro pulled her hand away and his hand felt cold instantly. “I don’t know,” she said. “There’s just… so much has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What worries you? What’s holding you back?” She was looking down at her hands and it broke his heart that she seemed so unsure. He touched her cheek and looked up at him. “Âzyungel, please. Talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blushed and pressed her lips to his shoulder and rested her head there. “I’m worried about Kalin. It’s one thing for my mum and my uncles to be of different fathers, but you’re the crown prince and I know Kalin is a girl. But that doesn’t change—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro,” Fíli said calmly and she looked up at him and he could see how her eyes shone with unshed tears. “I’ll claim Kalin as my own if that’s the only thing holding you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “But Fíli—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing, she’s your daughter and I told you before that I’ll love her because she’s your and I’ll love her as my own, even if you never give me a child of my own.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “You are my One. I accept you as you are and I will do everything I can to protect what you hold dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t force you to make a decision, but just know that I will do whatever you ask of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too good for me,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” he chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his. “I’m just stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Fíli didn’t have a lot of experience with children, especially in recent years, but he remembered taking care of his brother and Ro and Ori. Kids were kids, hobbit faunts were not so different from dwarven pebbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosie has her arms around his neck and Darian and Kalin were wrapped around his legs as he walked carefully to not jostle them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” he shouted, sounding as distraught as he possibly could. “The mighty dragon can no longer take the strain of such mighty foes!” He carefully fell to his back as the children scrambled and began to pile atop him. “Oh no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children began to squeal and giggle in delight as Fíli reached up and then fell limp, making an exaggerated noise of breath released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We defeated the dragon!” Rosie shouted triumphantly. “I’m getting Papa!” She and little Darian rushed off while Kalin, who seemed to be ready for a nap, rested on top of him, her head on his chest. Fíli put his hand on her back and she hummed softly in content and he smiled. The sun did feel rather nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over and saw Ro looking at them with a soft smile on her lips. Fíli smiles at her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli rolled the bead between his fingers. While he wasn’t necessarily worried that Ro would reject it, but he was afraid that maybe it wouldn’t be good enough, that he could do more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro?” he asked, knocking on the door to Kalin’s room. His One was readying her daughter for bed and Fíli found the little girl’s sleeping clothes utterly adorable and frilly. “Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said and Kalin perked up at his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl had become very attached to him during his time in the Shire. When he sat down on the little girl’s bed, she wiggled away from her mum and crawled over into Fíli’s open arms and she snuggled into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you radiate heat,” Ro said, shifting to sit next to him and leaned into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always did run hot, but that’s a dwarrow thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro smiled at him before leaning her head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Kalin with one arm and held out the silver bead. It was small and meant for a child, but it also had the symbol of the Line of Durin, claiming her as a child of the direct line, with the other side showing Fíli’s personal symbol of a crowned lion on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Ro’s eyes widened and she looked at him. “Truly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I told you I would claim her as my own, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro pressed a happy, chaste kiss to his lips before she shifted so that she could braid the bead into Kalin’s hair as Fíli held the precious girl in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you go into my desk and get the plans for Bag End?” Caspian asked him just after lunch. “Lobelia wants to extend the pantry and I need to see where I can even do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Fíli said, standing. “Which drawer is it in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bottom left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli nodded and made his way to the study and went to Caspian’s desk, which had once been Ro’s and, before that, her hobbit da’s. He went to the bottom left drawer and found it was full to the brim with scrolls. He sighed and took a handful out, trying to find the plans. He carefully unrolled them and closed them again when he could see it wasn’t what he was looking for. He kept looking until he came across a scroll that, when opened, had his name in Ro’s handwriting scrawled onto the parchment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Fíli.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why have you not written me recently? I thought there was something during my majority ball. I thought perhaps…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have I done something wrong? Have I misunderstood? Fíli, talk to me, please. I can’t…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I love you more than, I don’t even know. I love you more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fíli, please. Tell me what I have done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Durin, please don’t push me away.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli stared at the crossed out name of Durin. His heart began to hammer in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw Ro staring at him in confusion and then her eyes widened as she seemed to take in what he was reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro,” he said, his voice rough with emotion he could not name. “Why did you write Durin here?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Âzyungel: love of loves</p><p>And the past will come forward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ro,” he said, holding the parchment from one of her letters to him, ones she never sent. “Why did you write Durin here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart pounded in her chest as she took Fíli in, his wide and confused eyes, the way his voice shook and his hands trembled. She began to shake her head. “It’s nothing,” she said. “It’s nothing. You don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli stepped around the desk, going to her until he was standing before Ro and she could not bring herself to look at him. “Don’t shut me out, Ro,” he whispered softly. “Please. Why did you call me Durin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean anything, please, Fíli.” She tried to take the unfinished letter from him, trying to take away the evidence, but he held it tightly. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli dropped it then and held Ro’s face in his hands, turning it up to look him in the eye. “I’m not mad,” he said. “If that’s what you’re worried about. I just… I need to understand Ro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t understand. She wrote that letter after the memory of Durin never coming for Völva and her children. She had been too emotionally compromised and knew it. That’s why she hadn’t sent the letter. It’s why she hadn’t sent so many of the letters. Ro couldn’t let the past ruin what she had for herself now. She wouldn’t let Durin stand in the way of her happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro put her hands on Fíli’s chest, feeling his warmth and just wanting everything that left her feeling confused and ashamed would just go away and leave her alone for just a moment. Let her have Fíli and Kalin and nothing else. Just them. Just… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Völva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and she looked up and found Fíli looking at her. He looked so sad when she looked up at him because of that name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli pressed his forehead to hers and rubbed his nose along the bridge of hers and she could feel the heat of his breath fan across her lips as she closed her eyes. “Ro, I want you and nothing and no one is going to change that. Please, just… explain it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the plans for—” Caspian paused and looked at both of them for a moment. “Okay…. should I come back later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli opened his mouth to speak as well, but Ro spoke first. “Fíli was just getting it. We…” She looked up at him. “We were just talking about going on a stroll.” She stepped away from Fíli and went out quickly. “Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was afraid the stroll was just an excuse for you to get out of the study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro glances at Fíli as he made his way towards the gate of Bag End, where she was standing. “I thought about it,” she admitted. “But I didn’t… I can’t keep running away from ghosts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped beside her. “Is that what I am? A ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have his eyes,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does Thorin,” Fíli said. “But I’m rather glad you don’t find him attractive.” Ro huffed out a laugh before taking his hand in her own. He squeezed her hand gently. “I always thought you looked a little like her, but there was always something different, distinctly Ro.” He squeezed her hand a little more tightly. “Shall we go discuss this away from the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and let go of his hand before wrapping her arms around his as they began to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips brushed against the point of her ear and a shiver ran up her spine. “You’re going to have to lead because I have no idea where anything is in the Shire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro blushed but nodded. As they began their walk away from Bag End, Ro began to head towards the Party Tree. No one had a birthday or anniversary even close to that day so there would be no one there using it. It would be a good place to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Völva after she left Durin?” he asked. “I always wondered, but I couldn’t find records of hobbits until the elves discovered you. Part of me wonders if Lady Yavanna just didn’t want us to find you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted him to find her,” Ro said quietly. “Even when she was dying she was still waiting for him, saying he loved her and that he would come for her. The twins tried to humor her, but they hadn’t heard of any dwarf coming anywhere near what is now the Shire then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her children,” Ro replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed for a second. “I sometimes forget that hobbits don’t have Ones,” he said. “At least not in the same way dwarrow do.” Fíli gave her a smile. “I’m glad she was able to find what Durin couldn’t give her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ro’s turn to stop, causing him to stall as well. “They were Durin’s,” she said softly. “Völva was pregnant. It’s why she left. Mairon knew about them, and Dvarin found out that way. It wasn’t safe with the gold sickness. Not with how Durin was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could still remember the possessive nature of Durin and Völva’s coupling in the final weeks before she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was pregnant?” Fíli’s voice shook and she looked up and saw that he was crying. “She was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro quickly pulled Fíli along and they were soon under the party tree and Ro let him lean against the trunk as tears slid down his cheeks and into his beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” he whispered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t know. Mahal.” He put his hand on Ro’s forearm, as though to steady himself, and squeezed gently. Fíli looked at her. “She did it alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had the other hobbits, but yes. She was alone.” Ro tucked a loose braid behind his ear. “I’m actually a descendent of both. One eventually headed the Baggins family and the other the Tooks. My grandmother thought that was why… well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Durin has known, he would have come for her. He would have defied all the Valar to find her. I swear to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro nodded. She leaned against hi’ and rested her head against his chest. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli wrapped his arms around her and Ro closed her eyes basking in the warmth of his embrace. She had missed this, missed this security and protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if our feelings are only echoes of Durin and Völva’s?” she whispered. It’s what she had been afraid of most since Fíli said the ancient hobbit’s name. It’s what she fretted over as she waited for him to come on their stroll. It was her greatest fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I loved you long before I had dreams, loved you long and well before I knew anything of Völva.” He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling her with his nose and Ro wrapped her arms around his waist. “I know it sounds crazy, but I love you more than Durin loved Völva. I know it. Is it the same for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him. “I’ve loved you since my majority ball. Before even. I don’t want Durin,” she whispered softly, her voice cracking. “I want you. That’s not going to change. You found me, just like you always did, even when we were children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli cupped Ro’s face in his hands and brought his forehead to hers. “I’m going to kiss you now, Ro,” he said, his voice rumbling ever so slightly. “But I won’t if you ask me not to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, Fíli,” she demanded. “Please kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were on hers in a second and Ro wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. It was chaste in almost every sense of the word, but the heat and passion beneath all of it… Ro’s heart finally felt at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro tucked Kalin into bed. Her daughter was snuggled with a doll Fíli had bought her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my little pebble,” she said, kissing the little girl’s cheek, tucking the blanket into her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Fíli Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro paused for a moment. She and Fíli had already discussed it on the way back from their stroll. They would have to tell Kíli. He deserved to know that he had a daughter, but it didn’t change the fact that Kalin would wear Fíli’s beads. It was protection as well as a claim. A child Not wearing a father’s bead was always looked down upon. It’s why Ro’s mum and uncles had been treated so poorly even though they had been of the Line of Durin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin was just a little too young to understand all that though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you know how I have your gran and grandpa?” The girl nodded. “And then you have Grandfather and Grandmother Baggins?” Kalin nodded again. “I call your gran and grandpa </span>
  <em>
    <span>mum</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>da</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then I call you grandmother and grandfather </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>father. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fíli is your da. You’ll meet your father soon. I promise. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She looked to Fíli and saw him on his knee, holding up a betrothal bead up towards her. It was a beautiful mithril that had the name Durin upon it and she knew that on the other side would have the crowned lion on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you and Kalin come to Erebor with me? Would you allow me to take you home. Would you allow me to be your husband and One for the rest of our days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro smiled at him. “Of course,” she said sweetly, a blush upon her cheeks. “Would you braid it into my hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded enthusiastically and stood. She turned so he could have a better angle and she felt his fingers begin to comb through her hair until he got the right section and began to braid until the mithril bead was in her hair.  Fíli handed her the one for his own hair and he bowed his head slightly so she could braid it into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered when she was through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the point of you being the head of the scribes and librarians if you don’t use them to put away your messes?” Kíli asked as he helped Ori put away books onto their respective shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never felt the need,” the other dwarf replied. “I have you. Why use apprentices when I can use a prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a plural amount of apprentices, and you only ever ask me, only one prince, to help you,” Kíli pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others have better things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli rolled his eyes but continued to help his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any word from Fíli or Ro yet?” Ori asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None that I’ve seen, but I feel like Thorin would tell all of us if and when he hears something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Even so, I thought perhaps you might have heard something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that actually gets letters from Ro besides her parents, so shouldn’t you know more than the rest of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you knew about those?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guessed. You and Ro always did share secrets. Even when she first went to the Shire she wrote to you the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m her uncle, but basically her big brother. Of course she shares things with me, although she usually abridged it so I wouldn’t worry too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There something you would like to share with the class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that is mine to share,” Ori shrugged. “However,” he paused and leaned against the ladder he was standing on, looking at Kíli. “Are you and her going to sort things out? You two were always a little weird around each other in the end, outside the gold sickness was of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to,” Kíli said. He needed to. He didn’t want things to be weird between them, he didn’t want her to feel like she had to avoid them. He didn’t want Fíli to have the need to choose between his One and his brother. “It’s all I can do, really. Try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than some people do,” Ori nodded. “The three of you always got right back along after a fight anyway. Her leaving and the mountain’s restoration simply got in the way of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli nodded as well and continued to put away books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli helped An and a few of the other healers leave the mountain to go look for wild herbs. The mountain was still rather desolate, but in the past few years, there had been quite a bit of growth. He didn’t technically need to be there as most of the healers knew how to protect themselves, but he wanted to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orc sightings were rare and far between, but it was better to be safe than sorry. An wasn’t much of a fighter, it wasn’t in her nature, so he was there more for her than for anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli leaned against one of the sparse trees and watched the healers look around the field picking what he recognized as weeds and flowers. Ro had tried explaining them to him once, but he doesn’t really remember them at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An was helping a few of the younger healer apprentices. She didn’t have one of her own yet, but she might someday, who knew. An had changed quite a bit in recent years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had come into herself, finding her rightly deserved confidence as well as into her body. She always seemed too nervous and withdrawn, save for the occasions she and Kíli would rut against one another when they were younger. That was ages ago and they had moved on since them, or he supposed she had. She made no mention of their past together or tried to initiate anything again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just as beautiful as Kíli always thought she was though. Her coppery hair had turned into a more roseish gold and her blue green eyes had begun to sparkle more with her confidence. It was a sweet beauty that put him at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. An had made no appearance of wanting to have anything romantic or physical with him and he would accept her unspoken wishes. He needed to focus on making things right with Ro first anyway. That’s what his focus needed to be on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the Company,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m writing to all of you at once because you’d all share your letters if you got individual ones anyway and I’d rather save the time and the paper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ro is returning with me to Erebor and it will take a bit longer for us to return than it was for me to come as there will be more of us and Ro needs a cart to gather her things together. I’ve recruited quite a few hobbits with the gift of plants and earth. There were also a couple hobbits who had that stone ability Ro used to have. They might be better able to help us fix the remaining parts of the mountain as well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have plans to stop in Rivendell on the way back and I’ll send another letter once we reach there. A few Rangers will help us through the Misty Mountains and I doubt we will have a repeat run in with the goblins. We’ll stop at Beorn’s next and I’ll send another letter there, but also one to Tauriel in </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Mirkwood</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> the Greenwood so she can help us through. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ro sends her love, she’s too busy shouting at the hobbits about what is and isn’t necessary to take on the journey. You won’t believe how many handkerchiefs a few of them think they need. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll send you another letter once we prepare to set off from Rivendell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll see you soon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fíli</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we naturally need to prepare a great feast when the hobbits gets here,” Kíli’s amad said. “I know Ro is more used to our ways of eating, but I know the other hobbits won’t be.” She sighed. “Bombur will have his work cut out for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli snorted. “I’m sure they’ll eat less if asked. Ro said hobbits didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to eat that much, they just did out of habit from their </span>
  <em>
    <span>wandering years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, we need to welcome them properly. Especially because of how much the Shire helped Ered Luin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli nodded along and helped his mother carry what she thought she needed. After they were done, they sat in her rooms and rested for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be okay?” his amad asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Kíli asked. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you liked Ro quite a bit when you were younger. And I know you and Fíli both took her leaving the first and this time hard. I just…” She sighed. “Are you okay with Ro returning with Fíli?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli looked up at the ceiling. “I have to be. I don’t deserve her for all the stuff I did and all the things I didn’t say, but I don’t begrudge her or Fíli for finding happiness. They deserve to be happy and I will be happy for them.” He looked at his amad. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t look convinced and Kíli hoped it would be more convincing once Fíli and Ro returned to the mountain. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you guys forgot, Kíli and An did have a physical relationship in part 2, although it was more dry humping than anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wagons for all the families coming to the mountain were set and ready to be driven out. Fíli and Ro’s were at the front of the line and they had all prepared well enough to not have to stop anywhere until Rivendell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m going back,” Ro said softly as Fíli passed Kalin to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you never would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought I would, knew I would. However, it’s still hard to believe that I’m returning like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli smiled. “Betrothed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro blushed and Fíli got up onto the seat next to her and gave her a kiss. “Yes, betrothed, but also… content.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli pressed his brow against hers before kissing her nose. They pulled away and looked to Lobelia and Caspian and their children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write to you when we get to Rivendell,” Ro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” Lobelia said with a grin. “And make sure to invite us to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Fíli assured. “And I know you’ll both say it, but I promise to look after them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Caspian nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll write soon,” Ro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe,” the other couple said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin waved at her friends as they began to head out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Rivendell,” Lord Elrond said, bowing his head slightly. “I am glad that your visit is not accompanied by a pack of wargs and orcs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli chuckled. “I am as well. Have the rooms been prepared? I sent word to indicate how many were in our party and how many rooms I believed we might need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elven lord nodded. “They have been prepared ahead of time. My sons and a few of my stewards shall show you all to your rooms. I have no doubt you all wish to settle before supper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord. I promise to sing your praises to King Thranduil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Fíli thought it were possible, he could have sworn that Lord Elrond smirked. “I am pleased to hear it.” He glanced at Kalin. “It appears a few of the little ones are in need of their rest. I shall let you all settle in for the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli nodded. He and the rest of their company followed the elves to their destinations with Fíli being put in a room with Ro and Kalin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told my family that I would write to them once I reach Rivendell. Do you wish to add a letter to your parents along with mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro helped their daughter into the bed and tucked her in. “I would. I meant to send them a letter when we left, but I didn’t anticipate how fussy Kalin was going to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli laughed, walking over to the already sleeping girl and pressed a kiss to her brow. “She takes after her father in that regard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I include our betrothment as well?” he asked. “Or shall I wait for them to see you in my beads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your mother finds out the minute we arrive, you might not live long enough to follow through with the betrothal,” Ro pointed out. “Your mother and the others are no doubt planning a party for our return and a betrothal will require a bit more than a welcoming and your mother might actually murder you for not letting her prepare ahead of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli chuckled. “True. And Kalin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to tell him in person,” she replied. “I know it will be a shock, but I want to be the one to tell him. He deserves to have me tell him face to face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the Company and An,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I write to you all again and include An in this because I was foolish to forget that you would most likely wish to be part of the preparations for our arrival. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have reached Rivendell and have found Lord Elrond to be as accommodating as always. Not being chased by a pack of orcs does wonders when it comes to appreciating the place. I half feared we would lose a few hobbits to its beauty, but everyone seems content to move forward in the journey to Erebor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the longest time our races have been disconnected from one another, however, I would like to think this is a new beginning and there are a few hobbits who would like to come once the mountain is better settled and they hear back from their families who have come on the journey. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In other news, I am happy to announce the Ro has accepted my proposal and now wears my beads. Although I had initially thought to surprise you all, I thought it better, for your sake amad, to not have it sprung on you in a very public setting (although there will be something all but two of you are unaware of). </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I await to see you all once this is over and shall send another letter once I reach Beorn’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours truly,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fíli</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Fíli was still awake, Ro and Kalin were fast asleep. The little girl, or dwobbit as some of the other children had called her, was snuggled between them. Kalin’s face was buried in Fíli’s chest, enjoying the heat he radiated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro was curled around their daughter with her hand resting on Fíli’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms were around both of them. They had gotten into the habit of sleeping like this on the road, but it felt different sleeping like this in a bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched his two girls sleep and couldn’t believe that they were his, his family. However, he would be forever grateful that they were. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, but I’m a little busy today. Sorry 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gandalf most definitely took us the harder way,” Ro huffed as the Rangers helped guide their company through the Misty Mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way he took us was probably a more direct route for a company as small as ours,” Fíli countered. “It’s not as though he planes for the goblins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know with that old wizard,” Ro muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ro!” her hobbit cousin, Adalgrim called from his wagon. “Wasn’t there that dwarven son that talked about the Misty Mountains?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was,” Ro answered back. “It’s about reclaiming Erebor after the dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing it!” one of the Brandybuck girls called. “The mountains would surely make it sound all the lovelier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama sing?” Kalin said, bouncing slightly in Ro’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we let Papa start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You faced a dragon pregnant, Âzyungel,” Fíli chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was unaware of it at the time,” she corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you won’t sing before the calling crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “You have to admit the song begins at a lower octave than my voice likes to go.” He grinned at her. “You start and then we can do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you,” he said, pressing his lips to her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin put her hand in Fíli’s. “Sing, Papa! Sing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Far over the Misty Mountains cold,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fíli began, his voice just as deep and rich as Ro had remembered. Her stomach flipped slightly at the sound of it and she rested her head against his shoulder as he continued. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>To dungeons deep and caverns old / We must away, ere break of day / To find our long forgotten gold.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro closed her eyes and hummed the melody under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The pines were roaring on the height / The winds were moaning in the night / The fire was red, it flaming spread; / The trees like torches blazed with light</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro lifted her head and began to sing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The wind was on the withered heath / But in the forest stirred no leaf: / There shadows lay be night or day / And dark things silent crept beneath</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli put his arm around her waist and their little family listened as the echoes circled them against the mountain sides. He hummed the melody beneath her bow, his deep tone reverberating around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The wind went on from West to East; / All movement in the forest ceased / But shrill and harsh across the marsh / Its whistling voices were released.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli joined her then and they sang the last verse together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Farewell we call to hearth and hall! / Though wind may blow and rain may fall / We must away ere break of day / Far o'er the wood and mountain tall.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rested below the Carrok before they would head to Beorn’s to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they would be heading home, back to Erebor. She was excited and nervous all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin was tucked between her and Fíli, the pebble’s face pressed against his chest as his arms were wrapped around them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nervous,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I shouldn’t be, but…” She sighed. “People will judge you for Kalin. And if people outside the Company learn the truth, they might try to force us apart, or call for Thorin to take away your birthright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Kalin are worth more than any crown they might set on my head or any throne I may sit in.” He drew close until he was a breath away. “I would and will choose you two every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t regret it?” she asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My one regret is not coming after you sooner,” he said gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, his nails dragging slightly against her jaw. “You shouldn’t have gone through that alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t alone,” she assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still should have been there.” He closed his eyes and Ro pressed her hand to his cheek. “I should have done more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here now,” Ro said gently as he opened his eyes to hers. “That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin squealed as she ran around Beorn’s home, wanting to see all the giant bumblebees and the other livestock and Ro’s daughter absolutely adored the skinchanger. She had always enjoyed the tall folk and how they could lift her much higher than she could unless she climbed a tree, which she was much too young to do anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was Beorn’s food. Oh, the hobbits were quite pleased with their skinchanger’s large servings. The hobbits had their fill and the Rangers who had come along with them past the mountains were content as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro watched from the basin she was washing their clothes in as Fíli lifted their daughter into the air, the two of them laughing happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>““You’ve grown bigger, Gehyith,” he said and the girl giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the same size!” Kalin opened her arms and Fíli brought her down until he could rub his beard against her cheek and she let out a giggling squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kalin!” Ro called. “It’s time for your bath!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me, Papa!” Kalin shouted, holding onto the dwarf tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli chuckled. “I’m afraid we have to listen to your mother,” he said. “However, I promise to tell you the story about how your mother saved me and your father from your grandpa’s wrath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to catch the girls attention and she wiggled down from his arms and began tossing her clothes aside to head towards the bath. Fíli laughed, picking up her clothes as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Fíli had assured her that the Mirkwood, or Greenwood as it was beginning to be called once more, was not as bad as she remembered it, Ro still worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even as they neared the forest, she could feel the difference. It was as though Yavanna had breathed life back into the wood and she sighed in relief at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be in Erebor soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Âzyungel – love of loves<br/>Gehyith – dove that is young or Little Dove</p><p>Lol, Gandalf always has to make it harder. He’ll show up at one point, I promise.</p><p>You may remember the second scene from Chapter 2 of The Quest for Ourselves and the third scene from chapter 29 of the same part. That’s right. That’s how far ahead I planned (although the context would have been different depending on how the vote went).</p><p>And Kíli is going to see Kalin for the first time in the next chapter!! 😱😱😱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kíli fiddled with his coat nervously. While he often cared a little bit, he was now analyzing every bit of clothing he was choosing to wear. It was not because he wanted to show Ro what she had been missing, to prove himself to be the handsomer and better dwarf for her affections. In truth, he did not wish for her to read too far into his choice of clothes. </p><p>If he wore dark colors that might be mistaken for black, she might believe he was in mourning. Fíli might think such things too and put them all in an awkward position that none of them wished to be in. If he wore colors that were far too bright, they, again, might read into it, as though he were trying much too hard. </p><p>Kíli sat down on his bed and covered his face in his hands. He groaned before tossing his hands to the side and staring up at the canopy of his bed. A knock came to the door and Kíli sighed. </p><p>“Come in.” He glanced at the opening door and was a little surprised to see Thorin standing there. Kíli sat up. “Can I help you, Uncle?”</p><p>“I thought perhaps this might be an opportune time to talk,” Thorin said and Kíli narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Talk?”</p><p>His uncle coughed nervously before sitting next to Kíli on the bed. “Yes. Talk.”</p><p>“Alright? What is it you wish to speak of?”</p><p>“I wish to speak to you about Ro and Fíli.”</p><p>Kíli tensed. “And what do you wish to talk about?”</p><p>“If you would like me to give you an excuse not to be there, I can give you one.”</p><p>Kíli blinked and turned to his uncle in confusion. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I realize some things may be awkward between the three of you. Everything was left… unresolved when Ro left the mountain and I know that some things are better left in private rather than for everyone to see.”</p><p>“Uncle, Fíli’s my brother and Ro is my friend and his One. I can’t just—”</p><p>“Is she your One too?” Thorin asked. </p><p>Kíli stopped and shut his mouth. “I… I don’t know.”</p><p>Thorin nodded. “What do <em> you </em>understand about Ones?”</p><p>“It’s someone we find our belonging in. We are like links being forged together through time and commitment. It takes work and time and…” He sighed. “It was something I never did withRo. It was easy. It was natural, as natural as breathing and part of me felt like that was enough. But… I also… Fíli loved her. <em> Loves </em>her. How was I supposed to compete with that? I know they weren’t actually betrothed then, but I thought they were. And when I…” He chewed his lip. “I felt so dirty.” It had to be a mistake even though it had been the happiest he had been, those stolen moments in the night. “Fíli loves her in a way I don’t know I can and I just….”</p><p>“Kíli,” Thorin said, putting his hand on Kíli’s back. “Breathe.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and wiped the tears from them with his sleeve. After Kíli was able to settle slightly and breathe more easily, Thorin continued. </p><p>“I need to apologize to you Kíli. I’ll have to do it with Fíli too, when he gets back.”</p><p>“Apologize?” Kíli asked. “For what?”</p><p>Thorin withdrew his hand and sighed. “After Víli… After your adad died, I know that, unless your mother found happiness somewhere else, it would be my duty to protect and raise you and Víli would. It was my duty to do all that your adad would have, but I was also a king. I was your uncle and your king, yet I was expected to be a father then as well. I tried my best, but I know I acted based on my head rather than my heart, especially when advising you boys about understanding your own hearts.”</p><p>“Thorin, you were the best father we could have asked for.”</p><p>“But it still was not enough,” his uncle insisted. “I was always having to balance being a king before I could be your uncle and a king before I could be a father to either of you. And, in doing so, I may have given you bad advice or unwise council. I know I did for Fíli and I have no doubt I did so for you as well.”</p><p>Kíli looked down at his hands.</p><p>“I have often competed the relationship I had with my brother Frerin to you and Fíli and I believe I have projected things onto you two, as well as Ro, in that aspect and I would like to apologize for that. I promise I shall try to do better from now on.”</p><p>Kíli nodded. “Thank you, Uncle.” He thought for a moment. “I would like to be there when Fíli and Ro come to Erebor. Thank you for the offer though.”</p><p>Thorin nodded. “Don’t let the past keep you from your happiness, Kíli. Sometimes it’s about moving forward, even if it’s painful at times.”</p><p>—</p><p>Kíli stood between his amad and Thorin as they waited upon the bottom of the stone steps as the procession of the hobbit caravan drew ever closer. </p><p>He had decided to play it safe and neutral by wearing Durin blue with the clothes being what he might normally wear to a nice feast of a council meeting. It was good and Kíli felt like nothing could or would be read into his appearance. </p><p>Kíli watched nervously as he saw the hobbits approaching with who he supposed was Ro and Fíli at the head of them. Soon, there was no mistaking that it was them and Kíli felt his stomach twist ever so slightly. </p><p>Ro was just as radiant as ever. Her hair was neatly braided and anyone with eyes could see that she wore a Durin betrothal bead woven into her hair. She looked healthy, like she had when they first saw her in the Shire all those years ago. She looked happy, her hand in Fíli’s. </p><p>Fíli looked happy as well. He was grinning and wore his own betrothal heads proudly, the sunlight glinting off of them like water. They looked like they belonged together, like they were meant to be.</p><p>He did not know why, but it felt as though he was looking at Durin and Völva reborn and his heart fluttered briefly in his chest at the thought. </p><p>The hobbit caravan reached a standstill and Fíli hopped down from his seat and helped Ro down as well. Then, Kíli noticed the girl just then, his brother helped down a girl who could be no more than six. </p><p>At first, Kíli thought the child was a hobbit girl who had hitched a ride on Fíli and Ro’s wagon, but then they brought the girl forwards and they bowed and curtsied to Thorin in greeting. </p><p>“I have brought back a group of hobbits willing to live amongst us and help us with the land around the mountain so that we might truly grow and prosper as a people,” Fíli said, using his more official voice. </p><p>“Erebor and her people thank you, Prince Fíli,” Thorin replied. “It is good to see you again, Rosalin, daughter of Dwalin.”</p><p>A glint seemed to catch Thorin’s eye and it caught Kíli’s also and his heart stopped. </p><p>The girl’s dark auburn hair was decorated with a Durin bead as well, but not just any Durin bead, a royal one. </p><p>“And who is this?” Thorin asked, his voice strangled ever so slightly. </p><p>“This is Kalin,” Ro said softly, putting her hands on the little girl’s shoulders. “My daughter.”</p><p>—</p><p>Kíli wasn’t an idiot. </p><p>Although he often did things to the beat of his own drum and didn’t often think of consequences, he wasn’t a fool. Especially when it came to math. </p><p>He did it and knew that, either Kalin was his or Ro had a relation to Fíli during the quest and judging by how they had been during the end, that didn’t happen. </p><p>Kíli’ stomach churned. Kalin was his. </p><p>He had a daughter. And she was wearing Fíli’s bead. </p><p>He watched as she was being doted on by the other members in the Company as they celebrated them all coming together again in the grand feast that An and Kíli’s amad had put together. </p><p>It hurt. It hurt more than he could have ever imagined. </p><p>Kíli went out into the balcony to get some air. He needed to breathe, needed to orient himself and allow the thought, the knowledge of a child that bore his blood was so very close, so very very close. </p><p>“Kíli?”</p><p>He turned and saw Ro standing before him, as beautiful as she had always been. “Ro.” Her name stumbled from his lips like a prayer. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>She clasped her hands together and looked down at her feet, chewing her lip. “I didn’t know how to. My parents were the only ones to knew, although part of me wonders if Ori figured it out since he didn’t seem all that surprised.” She paused. “I wanted to tell you, I truly did and then… it just became easier not to.”</p><p>“Does she know who I am?”</p><p>“She knows Fíli isn’t her father, at least not the dwarf who sired her, but Fíli and I both agreed that she would be better received if she had a father’s bead in her hair.” She looked up at him. “She knows you are out there, she just hasn’t had the chance to officially meet you yet.”</p><p>“Are you happy with Fíli?” he asked softly. </p><p>She smiled slightly, as though her happiness was about to burst from her. “The only person I love more is Kalin,” she said. “I’m happy, Kíli.”</p><p>He nodded. “Good.”</p><p>“Do you… would you like me to introduce you to Kalin now?”</p><p>He shook his head quickly. “Not now, not in front of so many people. Let her settle in first. Then… then we can see… see if I can be a father.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was a week late. Everything has been rather hectic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well,” Fíli said nervously. “Here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” Kalin said, gasping, her small hand pressing against the green wood. “It’s our door!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Ro said, her eyes wide. She looked at Fíli. “How…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ori helped me,” he admitted. “And your parents. Ori because he had sketched half the house when we were about to head out for the quest, and your da helped take measurements of the smial while your mum distracted you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro turned her eyes back upon the round green door. “So inside…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is as close to Bag End as I could get it.” He shifted on his feet, still a little nervous. “Nori set up a room for Kalin too and I’ve already had some people set our… your things inside. An organized a medical herb cabinet in the storage room and I’ve created a little balcony with a small garden as well. I thought you might… I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see!” Kalin said, bouncing on Ro’s hip and Fíli chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, little pebble,” he said. “Let’s go inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door as Ro set their daughter down. After having recently seen the original Bag End itself recently, he was rather proud of his craftsmanship when it came to the Ereborian equivalent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama look!” Kalin said, stomping her feet and twirling around happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli smiled at his little girl. “Would you like to see your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kalin rushed over to him and took him by the hand and dragged him to her room, which was exactly where it had been back in the Shire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl squealed in delight at the sight of her room and all her things already unpacked. Ro walked in more slowly, taking it all in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did all of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I wanted you to have a home here, even if you decided it wouldn’t be permanent, even if you decided you didn’t want your life with me. If you wanted it with… him.” Fíli took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Does it please you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. But what of your chambers when we marry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him smile, his heart settling his nerves rather easily. “I plan on turning them into a study where I can work to have a moment of quiet if I need it, but I would move here. I have even told Thorin I would live here, if you had said yes to me, whenever I become King Under the Mountain. This would be the home I would raise my family with you in. A home that celebrates both of our races. Something the twins had been unable to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still filled him with so much regret over the knowledge that Durin never got to know his eldest two children. That the two had grown up without a father, that the knowledge of their connection to the Line of Durin was lost. He would not be making the same mistakes. He would not let this life with Ro go unless she asked him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Ro said, pulling Fíli to her and pressing her lips tenderly against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you did not think to warn us ahead of time that Ro was bringing back a child?” his amad asked as she stood next to Fíli’s uncle, her arms crossed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was to be a surprise,” he countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be too angry at him, Dís,” Thorin said. “You sprung him on me when you were first pregnant. I swear Víli was certain I was going to castrate him when you two announced it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very different, especially considering we can both see who she seems to take after,” Dis said carefully. She looked back at Fíli. “Does he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows,” Fíli confirmed. “He isn’t sure how he will situate himself and plans on seeing where and how he is needed.” Ro had shared her own personal thoughts and heartbreak, but half of the story was Kili’s to tell and Fíli so desperately wanted to speak to his brother about the issue but had yet to have the opertunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else we need to know?” his uncle asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that I can think of,” Fíli answered carefully. They didn’t need to know about Durin and Völva. “However, I ask that there be a special guard or supervisor for Kalin, she’s very young and she is not used to the drops from within the mountain. Ro isn’t completely familiar with the place either. I don’t want her to get lost when I am not with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure Dwalin would do it anyway, but we can have An guide her since the two will be working in the healing ward.” His uncle pulled out a paper and began to write the agreement between their families. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also believe it would be wise to keep that extra eye on Kalin,” Fíli continued. “I know many looked at Ro differently because she was a hobbit when we were children. I don’t want Kalin to be seen as lesser because she’s half dwarf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Durin beads should help with that,” his amad said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, I want to protect her from anything and everything. I know I can’t, but I want to. I don’t want her to feel like she’s less than. She’s… she’s everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His amad smiled. “And that’s how you know you are going to be making more right choices than wrong ones. Now, just know I will be demanding she stay with me a few times every other week. Thus far she is my only grandchild and I fully intend to spoil her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli chuckled. “I would expect no less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli opened his mouth to call out for his brother who was turning a corner when—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fíli!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He schooled his features although it would be fairly obvious to anyone who cared that he was ticked off. He turned around and looked at who spoke. “Yes, Adrina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would just like to welcome you back to the mountain,” she replied, fluttering her eyelashes. She wasn’t overdressed, but she was definitely dressed to impress and he recognized the collar of her dress to know it was one that showed off some of her supposedly finer assets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have been welcomed,” he said, nodding his head. “Now if you excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she took hold of his arm so that he might not leave. “There are some things I wish to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli turned back to look at her. “There’s something I need to do right now, so if you would kindly let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his arm. “Are you truly marrying Ro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure hope so, considering we are wearing each other’s betrothal beads and we have a daughter.” Adoption, which beads had no differentiation from naturally sired children, did not automatically mean that a dwarf or dam had to marry the remaining parent. However, until Kíli decided to do something, to the rest of the mountain, Kalin was Fíli’s daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s just a hobbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Fíli feared his teeth would break with how hard he ground them. “She has proved herself as one of us long before she took part in the quest. And she helped defeat a dragon and helped make sure the Line of Durin did not end. I believe she has proven herself to be more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrina’s smile froze upon her lips. “But even so, she left the mountain—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she was pregnant and it wouldn’t have been safe for her to stay, it wasn’t even safe for her to take part in the battle, but she was unaware of her pregnancy at the time.” He glared at the dam. “Do not fault a mother for putting her child first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrina flushed. “That’s not what I meant.” She began to backtrack. “I meant that the mountain is still freshly claimed and the people wish to see the Line of Durin united and cared for. Surely it would be best if you married a dam to show the dwarven lords that you stand by your people as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli narrowed his eyes. “Ro is my One and I doubt any would disregard that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrina’s face grew pale. “O–One?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that she seemed thoroughly shocked. “Yes. Now if you would excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli made his way down the hall, trying to find his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro was helping the other hobbits, many of whom were related to her in some way, settle into the guest wing of the mountain, although some had chosen to remain in Dale as preparations for looking at the landscape were being planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This left Fíli in charge of putting Kalin to bed. Nori and his amad had offered to do it, Fíli had offered to let Kíli do it, but it was left to Fíli and so he would do his very best to tuck his little girl in so Ro didn’t have to worry about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da?” Kalin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my sweet girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you tell me a story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A story?” Fíli laid down on top of the covers and Kalin snuggled up against him. “Hm… How about I tell you about one of the first dwarves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin perked up. “Yes please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fíli chuckled. “Alright. Let’s see…” He gathered his thoughts and then began, “Durin woke up alone…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back! </p><p>So sorry for the long hiatus and the same can be said for my other Hobbit fics. I’ve been focusing a lot on the other fandom and then there was the pandemic and I’ve moved twice. This chapter is short, but I hope to post more regularly again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s good to be back,” Ro said as she sat down to take a short break. An sat down next to her, passing her a sandwich. “I know that Erebor would be different from how I last saw it, but it’s truly flourished since I’ve been gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was much slower without you,” her friend said. “But it's understandable considering you were pregnant at the time. I still can’t believe you faced a bloody dragon while pregnant. I’m certain there will be a tale or two to come from that little nugget of information. Men in armor hardly wish to face a dragon and you faced one at more than half their size and bloody pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if I knew I was pregnant,” Ro countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I hardly think it matters, people will think what they want. And they will want the more fantastic. Valar knows people need a good story now and again. Perhaps a song will come out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I could not possibly want that,” Ro said. “It would be embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No less embarrassing than Adrina’s attempts to woo Fili while you were gone,” An said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but everyone save her back in Ered Luin knew that she had absolutely no chance whatsoever. By the Valar, I think her parents knew too, they just didn’t know how to tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were Fili and I that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at first, I think,” An admitted. “But it was fairly obvious to everyone that you were important to each other. I noticed your feelings for him, but I was uncertain of his own until you left for the Shire. He brooded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro gasped. “Fili does not brood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he most certainly does. He was absolutely unbearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he hid behind his duty, but those closest to the family could see that he was absolutely miserable without you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro blushed, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. “At least he’s grown out of it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m certain he can get into a mood when he wants to, but he seems so blissfully happy whenever he’s around you so I very much doubt it shall be an issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro sighed, shifting her shoulders as she left the healing hall. It was nice to be back to work. Hobbits didn’t tend to get the same frequency of injuries that the dwarrow did. In part it was because hobbits were of a softer nature and didn’t tend to take part in any activity that might cause them harm. Another reason was that the dwarrow were often too hard headed when it came to realizing that something was possibly not a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she was glad to be back in her element of healing, even without her old gifts, she was happy to head back to her home where Fili and Kalin would be waiting for her. And, although she knew it would be deemed completely inappropriate, she hoped that Fili would be willing to stay the night. Surely he would not refuse her. It wouldn’t even be for anything beyond sleeping, she simply wished to have him hold her until morning. She had grown accustomed to his presence in her bed and she knew that Kalin had grown used to Fili being there when she woke up. Surely Fili would not argue with that logic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Fili, he had wanted her to have a guard and guide, but she knew how to get to her chambers and as of that moment she was under his protection. Only a completely and utterly foolish person would dare try to harm her as she was now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe I have been able to properly welcome you back to the mountain, Lady Ro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and turned to see Adrina. “Thank you for your welcome. I was unaware that you and I were close enough for you to have the need to welcome me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” the dam said, her lips curling ever so slightly. “I am to be Fili’s advisor after all. Surely it would be natural to speak to you on your return to Erebor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Ro looked the other girl up and down. “And is there anything else you must say to me? I need to be heading back to my chambers. My daughter and Fili are waiting for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, we were all quite surprised when you brought a child back with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can understand the confusion. However, Fili, my parents, and I felt it would be better to keep her existence private until we were safely in Erebor. As someone who seeks to be an advisor, you must understand that much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrina’s lips formed a tight line. “She is a lovely girl. A testament to your parenting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ro said cooly. “Now, I really must be going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should warn you,” Adrina said as Ro began to turn. “You aren’t married yet, it would be unwise to act like you have the sort of authority you pretend to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Adrina,” Ro said. “I find it highly amusing how much you pretend to know.” She left the dam where she was and went on home, unburdened by Adrina’s attempts at belittling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fili was very willing to stay in Ro’s bed, hardly any persuasion was required. He climbed in after her and the two snuggled under the covers, his nose buried in her hair and hers in his chest. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. Sometimes she wondered if she was dreaming, wondered if she was back in the Shire and Fili had never come for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there he was, holding her close as sleep pulled them deeper and deeper into its clutches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalin was with Ro’s parents and Fili was helping his amad with some of the wedding preparations, even though it would be many months before the actual event. However, this gave her the time to sit down with Kili. Actually talk, discuss everything without having to worry of people pondering why they were gone from a party for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to apologize,” Kili said carefully. “What I said to you after we…” He looked down at his hands on the other side of the table. “What I said was unforgivable, and even if I didn’t think we should have done it as we should have... Ro, that was the mistake, sleeping with you when we were both intoxicated. Sleeping with you, having… that wasn’t the mistake. How it happened was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro blushed slightly. Her feelings for Kili were completely and utterly platonic now in comparison to the blossom of hope that had formed during the quest and utterly squashed at Beorn’s. But knowing that she was not a mistake in his eyes lifted a burden she hadn’t been aware that she carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili reached out and took Ro’s hand in his. “Kalin was not born from a mistake, know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro squeezed his hand gently. “And do you want to tell her? Do you wish for her to be able to acknowledge you publicly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kili frowned, thinking. “I do. I’m not sure if I would be able to, but I want to be part of her life, even if it’s just an uncle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re her father, Kili,” Ro said earnestly. “She deserves a chance to know you like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need more time, Ro,” he said. “I don’t want to say yes and then not be everything that she needs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kili, she just needs her father.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, but closed his eyes. “For now, let’s focus on cementing your places in the mountain. Showing that you and Kalin are welcomed within the family and under our protection will make the news of who sired Kalin much easier to swallow as I will be there alongside Fili.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ro frowned, but understood. “Have you heard any whispers about Kalin. I feel my mum has, but she doesn’t wish to tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a moment. “Some are upset that they were not made aware of their crown prince having a child. Some are a little miffed that they can no longer have a daughter or sister as the future Queen Under the Mountain, but I have yet to hear anything nefarious or derogatory against either of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in relief. “Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kíli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Speaking to Ro had cleared something in Kíli ’s chest that he hadn’t been aware of. Telling her that he didn’t regret that night together and that their daughter wasn’t from a moment of misplaced passion. The way her eyes widened and glistened against the sudden weight lifted meant more to Kíli  than he could ever possibly say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he had told her sooner. Now that he knew the truth, now that he knew about Kalin… He wondered if it would have made a difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet… At the same time, Kíli  wouldn’t change the fact that Ro went away. It would have been dangerous for Kalin to be in the mountain during the majority of the reconstruction. Not only because Ro would have been in danger due to her pregnancy and all the collapses and heavy lifting of the stone, but because of those who would come to the mountain, trying to claim what little glory they could or trying to find themselves closer and more intimate with the Company than any of them wished for these strangers to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was part of why the royal wing had been ready perhaps a lot more quickly than it had initially planned to be. Thorin, Fili, and Kíli  needed a private place to be where a dam might be less likely to be hiding. Ori had found a dam laying in his room as naked as the day she was born. Luckily, Nori had been there so little rumor could come from it. Still, the three Durins had been escorted to their rooms by Dwalin and Nori to make sure that no rumor might come of such a persistent dam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli  was honestly surprised that Adrina hadn’t tried something so underhanded. However, it was probably because she thought herself above such trickery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had asked An to keep her ears to the ground if she heard anything he should know to protect his brother and uncle but An had simply rolled her eyes and told him he needed to worry about himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was because many had assumed, like Kíli , that his brother and Ro were betrothed and Ro had faced a bloody dragon. If he hadn’t known her personally, he probably would have been a little frightened as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli  had left Ro’s home when Fili came back. The way her face brightened upon his return hurt Kíli ’s heart a bit, but at the same time… It felt right. Dvarin had been too lost in his own pain and heartache to see the beauty and happiness laid out before him. Kíli  refused to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished his brother and Ro a good afternoon and now he was simply walking about the mountain, letting his mind wander until he was ready to head to bed. He had cleared out his schedule for the day, not sure how long he and Ro would talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he felt lighter than he had in years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli  went hunting the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any real reason to hunt anymore, not for him, anyway. He wasn’t trying to provide for his family like in Ered Luin or helping feed the mass of workers who had come to help clear out the mountain. Now, he did it to cool off or to help get his mind off things. Whatever he did happen to catch was sent straight to the kitchens for extra meat if anyone found they needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t any particular reason he was out hunting. He supposed it was simply a good way for his mind to go blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t catch anything that way,” a familiar voice came behind him and Kíli  turned slowly, a little surprised to see Legolas there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been gone a long while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Woodland prince grimaced, a strange thing to see upon his features. And yet, still so very punchable. If only Kíli  could reach that high. “I’ve been trying to sort things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tauriel’s missed you,” the dwarf said plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not ask her to wait for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to. She would have waited anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf turned away, admonished. “Yes,” he said. “I suppose she would.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So why are you back? Have you sorted yourself out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have,” the prince admitted. “Although I’m not sure if I can forgive my father yet for what happened between our people, for what happened with my mother’s memory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli  sighed. “A lot has changed since you’ve been gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the dwarrow, perhaps, but I have been gone for barely a blink in the eyes of an elf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pain of leaving doesn’t matter to those who are left behind.” He thought of Durin and his eternal darkness after everything had been said and done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were quiet for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the hobbit from your company has returned to the mountain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How in the name of the Valar have you heard that? Where have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around. And I heard it on my way back. There was word of hobbits coming to Erebor and I could only assume that meant the girl, Ro, had returned as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she well? I know she was not in a good way last I saw her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing well,” Kíli  told him. “She’s betrothed to my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go see Tauriel,” Kíli  said. “She deserves to hear your back from your own lips, not from someone else’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to stop pushing yourself,” An said as Kíli  slowly pulled off his shirt. “Honestly, one of these days you are going to tear something that cannot be easily sewn back together.” She returned to him from her cupboard, a cup of salve and bandages in her hands. She set them down and motioned for him to sit on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he did so. “I’m getting old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not getting old, you idiot, you’re just pushing yourself like you're a decade younger than you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the definition of getting old,” he smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get smart with me,” she hushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An rolled her eyes and began to apply the salve, the warm gel substance easing the tension in his muscles and he relaxed against her familiar touch. Kíli  sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in the cold smell that shot through his nose and throat and into his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, what am I going to do with you,” she muttered. They were quiet for a moment. “How is Kalin adjusting to the mountain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s thriving, but she has the entire Company doting on her so it’s not as though she’s without support.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” An said. “She’s a sweet little girl. Especially considering who her father is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was much worse than Fili was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kíli  froze, glancing at An as she smiled sadly at him. “How did you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a healer, I can recognize stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know don’t worry.” She began to bandage Kíli ’s chest. “The main thing I want to know is if Fili is aware.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s all that matters. I won’t say anything until you decide to make an announcement, if you decide to make an announcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me,” she said. “It’s what any good person would do. You just make sure that little girl gets all the love and protection she deserves. There’ll be people who look down on her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An sighed and kissed his temple. “Don’t worry, Kíli . With you, Fili, and Ro looking after her, she’s going to be the most loved pebble in all of Erebor.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>